Danger from within
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: Nexus thought they were unbreakable but what happens if the danger comes from within, and take's them down from the inside ... Wade/Mickie
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday night raw and it was eerily quite no one back stage was talking just focusing on the monitors the wwe universe was quite as well not nearly as loud as they usually were, why, Wade Barrett.

Those two word, strikes fear into most of the wrestlers in fact anyone who works in the wwe, he holds no limits, he will do what ever he wants when he wants because he had the menacing group backing him up. The Group claimed they would do something never seen before in the history of wwe and that they would make an impact. And there debut attack the previous week proved that.

Raw started with Wade Barrett stood on his own in the ring as the crowd showed there hate for him a you suck chant was soon heard and momentarily stopped the man from talking.

"for those of you who don't know me my name is wade barrett, I am the season 1 winner of NXT and the reason im in this ring right now is because the general manager of raw earlier today demanded that I come here and apologise for my actions last week, but what I want to do right now is I wanna invite down the rest of the NXT athletes so we can do this properly, gentlemen"

As the members of the group came from the crowd the announcers time keepers and other personal ring side made it known they didnt want to be there and left through the crowd fearing for there safety.

Wade started at one end of the line "heath slater, please apologise"

"absolutely not" heath said and the crowd showed there dislike to this "i would do it again in a heart beat"

wade put his head down as he moved along the line again "Justin Gabriel, please apologise"

"never, I still have goosebumps from what we did last week"

Wade moved along the line again to the next one "skip Sheffield apologise"

"no apologies, no regrets"

wade looked to the crowd as he walked forward once again "Michael tarver are you feeling apologetic"

Michael removed the bandanna from around his face "the look of fear in everyone's eyes last week lived on in the sweetest of all of my dreams why would I apologise when there's no one in the wwe who can make me"

"Darren young please apologise to the world"

"not a chance I had the time of my life last week"

"David otunga your the final one please save us all please just apologise"

"apologise, for what, after the way we were treated, shoot they need to apologise to us, yanno what im saying"

wade made his way back to the centre of the line "well well well it looks like its unanimous, you see the problem with NXT was, we were treated like dirt, we were treated like animals and when you treat people like animals sooner or later there gonna start behaving like animals, we were made to change in a locker room no bigger than a broom cupboard, we were made to compete in ridiculous challenges we were at the mercy of overzealous wwe pro's and then worst of all we had wwe management who sore fit to change the rules on us at a moments notice who eliminated us on a whim and who to be quite honest tried to make an international joke out of all of us well last time I looked jokes were meant to be funny and I didnt see anyone laughing after raw last week because we destroyed this ring we beat the living daylights out of the wwe champion and we impressed everybody who was watching us so let me assure everyone right now"

wade was interrupted by a high pitched siren signalling the entrance of bret 'the hitman' hart as he walked out wade organised his troops into a line facing the man at the top of the ramp.

"you guys look pretty proud of yourselves where I come from eight guys on one doesn't make you tough to me that makes you more cowards than anything else last week you attacked John Cena you attacked cm punk you beat up a few of the security you roughed up a ring announcer roughed up a time keeper and you man handled a hall of famer"

"yanno it's funny you say that because we had another member called Daniel Bryan and strangely enough he felt exactly the same way that you did he actually had some remorse so let me assure you right now you will never ever see Daniel Bryan here again, now what's your point hart"

"well my point is despite everything John Cena will be in the championship pay per view for the fatal for way next Sunday whether you like it or not"

"john Cena ay" wade barrett spoke again "john Cena, this has nothing to do with John Cena, you see this has got nothing to do with the people in this arena, this is between us and wwe management, you see the truth be told besides a few ex overzealous NXT pro's we haven't got a problem with a single person in the wwe locker room, the simple fact is this, we could stay out here all night arguing but I think we need to get down to business and the way I see it right now the business is this ive got a wwe contract ive got a wwe title opportunity at a pay per view of my choosing but this group of men behind me they've got some demands of there own"

"oh yeah well what would those be"

"like wade barrett" David otunga spoke stepping forward "we all want guaranteed wwe contracts, we want our own private dressing rooms no more changing in closets and hallways and of course we want first class travel accommodations all the way around, now if you fail to comply with even one of our demands, well last week, hart, was just the beginning"

"now then" Wade Barrett started again "before you say another word let me remind you of this 2 weeks ago Mr McMahon informed you as general manager of raw you would have some very very difficult decisions to make I assure you right now this one, this isn't a difficult decision this ones easy because what I have behind me is a group of men who are highly polished young athletes these men could be the future of this company there dressed there here there ready to fight all they need is a contract you could change history by giving them that contract"

"well yanno your right about that it is my job to go out there and search and find new fresh talent but with that in mind my answer for you is no" the crowd made there liking of this heard whilst the group of men showed there shock "im not gonna sign any of you guys as far as im concerned"

"oh let me assure you" wade interrupted "you are making a very big mistake here"

"you are the one that's making the big mistake my friend you've already made a mistake when you attacked Cena on raw last week you made the biggest mistake of your life, im not gonna sign any of you guys, the truth is on account of your actions your no longer the new next breakout star for the wwe any more and you can forget that idea of getting a championship match at any pay per view of your choice it's not gonna happen any more and you wanna no why, because your fired"

The group stood in shock of what they had just heard

"now as for the rest of you guys you can get the hell out of that ring right now or you don't leave me any choice but to call the police and have you physically removed for trespassing so get out!"

as the show went to commercial break the last thing seen was nexus stood in the ring as the crowd started to sing na na na na goodbye to them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so I know this is just what happened on raw June 14th last year but the next chapter introduces a returning diva to the group, this story will follow the events of nexus with a diva added in there, it will also show backstage drama and when the cameras shut off, plus there's added drama that wasn't in the raw storyline because of the diva not really being there, she'll play a key role in the story, im planning her to anyways lol :P hope you enjoyed it and want more<strong>_

_**A/N: the people don't come out of character, that's them!**_

_**Review, alert, favourite :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night John Cena was in the ring talking when the lights went up and he spotted Michael tarver and skip Sheffield coming through the crowd "you see you people" John continued "you people thought I was a target, you make a target out of me, do you know what these gentlemen did last week they took the target off me and put it on there heads"

Justin Gabriel climbed over the guard wall followed by tarver and Sheffield as Jerry 'the king' lawler took his head set off and got into the ring as evan Bourne William regal and r-truth ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

"you wanna make a statement, make it right now, make it come on" John through the mic down as santino slid into the ring John got rid of his hat out into the crowd as nexus circled the ring.

Then it broke down the nexus got into the ring and the brawl was under way it was utter chaos mark henry entered the ring randy orton came to help and started beating on Justin Gabriel before throwing him out who was followed by otunga getting thrown out by Cena.

Wade tried to get away but was met by a spear from edge who then went after Darren young.

Sheamus then came to the ring with a steel pipe and the few remaining members of the group fled the ring.

The group fled over the guard rail through the crowd with santino evan Bourne and r-truth in hot pursuit.

They kept running with a few of the raw roster running after them straight out the building and into the dark night

* * *

><p>The night went on as the saying goes the show must go on and santino William regal and Vladimir kozlov were in the ring having just finished a match where kozlov was the special guest referee when Bret hart's music hit again, he walked out "hey, I want you three guys to come up here and stand on stage here with me, ive asked every single wwe superstar to come here and stand on the stage because I refuse to let history repeat it's self again"<p>

the locker room soon emptied it's self out on to the stage everyone from the great khali to yoshi tatsu was there, you could only assume they were there for the main event, John Cena and randy orton vs edge and sheamus, guard them as it were so the group didnt attack them so the main event can take place.

* * *

><p>The match was well under way when the arena went black and titantron showed the nexus trashing the backstage area when they suddenly stopped and stared off behind the camera the camera turned to find the returning Mickie James stood there with her hands by her sides looking scared.<p>

The group circled her looking menacing starring down at her "welcome back" wade said in a dark tone "babe" they then smirked at each other and shared a nod and you could hear the crowd was in shock they didnt know whether to boo there beloved mickie going over to 'the dark side' or cheer at the fact she was back.

Mickie looked around at the nexus members who were smirking and nodded

"i got the limo you wanted" mickie said sweetly yet flirty towards wade

"go get him" wade said to the nexus members and they disappeared as mickie rested her hands on his chest

"how's work been?" she asked wade sighed looking away "that bad?" mickie asked

"oh don't you worry that pretty little head of yours" wade said playing with her hair "we'll soon be back on track"

Nexus then dragged bret hart passed them mickie smirked at wade before walking towards the limo swaying her hips she opened the door

"in the limo" wade said the boys nodded and dragged bret hart into the limo they shoved him in and closed the door wade banged the limo "go! Go!" he shouted and the limo was drove erratically around the car park smashing into things.

The limo came to a stop minutes later and they dragged bret's body out of the limo and sat his lifeless self against the limo mickie crouched in front of him the group stood behind her smirking "i believe you've met my husband, boss" mickie smirked as wade crouched next to her

"we're technically allowed to be here now right? Because she works here and you can bring guests? Oh, ok, see you next week then" wade stood up with mickie taking her hand and walking out the shot the other boys not far behind


	3. Chapter 3

Mickie was at the Starbucks the hotel had when melina came over "what's the deal with those guys?"

Mickie looked up "missed you to"

"this isn't you"

"well it clearly is if im doing it"

"and what's the deal with your body guards" melina said gesturing towards 3 members of the group placed around the shop

mickie smiled "ain't it sweet"

"no it isn't, it's not normal that your boyfriend sends you out with body guards, doesn't that tell you something"

"what does it tell you melina?"

"he's controlling and he's pissed that many people off he's not really sure whether they'll get to you to try to get at him"

"you really don't know wade then do you"

"do you really know wade?"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"you met late February and by mid June your married, didnt give it a lot of time to get to know him"

"i know exactly who he is" mickie stood up "ive never once passed judgement on your relationship with John, I'd appreciate it if you could do me the same courtesy"

"your in that group mickie, they don't do courtesy"

"well stay out my fucking business, that more 'them' for you" mickie sent melina a dirty look before walking away melina chuckled when the three members of the group soon followed her out

* * *

><p>"them?" John Cena spoke in disbelief "she really joined them" he said looking up at melina<p>

"she didnt just join John, she married into it"

"what?" John said his eyes widening

"where were you last night when that video was playing on the titantron" r-truth spoke next

"um, outside of the ring in front of the commentators table in pain I think, edge speared me when it went dark"

John Morrison pulled the video up on the internet "watch" John watched in disbelief

"she's not the girl I dated in 08"

"for what? A month" melina chuckled

"i still new her, this women, I don't know her"

"yeah well she thinks the fact he sends her out with body guards is sweet, it's like she thinks there a present or something"

"what?" the three men said turning there attention to melina

"i spoke to her before, she had three of the group with her, she seemed to think it was sweet wade sent them with her"

"she has no clue at all" John said putting the laptop down before rubbing his head "there going to use her to there advance, they know most of the guys who will help would never hit a girl"

"randy might" John Morrison spoke reclaiming his laptop

"he's an exception, god knows what if any morals he has" the other John said sitting back in his chair "i need to talk to her"

"you wouldn't be able to get close enough to her john" melina spoke softly

"you did"

"they don't see me as a threat"

"they should your viscous when you want to be" Cena spoke with a chuckle

Ron nodded "yeah, that slap did make my eyes water"

"what?" melina exclaimed "ive never slapped you"

Ron nodded once again "you did, last month when you were drunk"

"oh, well that doesn't count"

"so if i was drunk and i slapped you that wouldn't count" Ron spoke

"well yeah, because that's different" melina spoke

"how?" Ron asked

John's hotel room door then swung open revealing mickie as she walked in "we need to talk" she said directing her desire towards Cena

"no body guards" john asked

"what?" mickie asked confused

"where's your body guards" he asked once again

Mickie chuckled softly lowering her head slightly before looking at melina "your pathetic" she spoke before getting ushered in to john's bedroom by him

Mickie looked around john's room "been awhile since ive been in john Cena's bedroom, of course nothing ever happened" mickie said spitefully towards john

"what do you want mickie?" john asked annoyed, he was with mickie a month and unlike most men john wasn't all about the sex, he wanted to see if they were going further than hanging out a few times before sleeping together, the guys tease john when he says he wont give himself to just anyone, they often say that's girl like. "still bitter i see"

"what talking about?"

"your just pissed at the fact i ended it and went on to better men who actually want to have sex with me"

John chuckled "ok mickie" john looked at her "im not the one that cant keep away" he said, mickie scrunched her face up in disgust "you got moved to smackdown away from me, few months later you come running back" john new he wasn't the reason she came back he just wanted to tease her "and im not the one that went to your room for no reason at all just to see you, am i, mickie" john spoke with a slight smirk

"I'd watch what you say to me john"

"and why's that" John asked clearly amused by the situation

"i could fuck you over quicker than you can say golden boy" she spat at him before leaving slamming his door leaving her words to sink into john


	4. Chapter 4

It was the following Sunday and it was the fatal 4 way paper view and the final match of the evening was under way for the WWE Championship defended by John Cena against Sheamus, Randy Orton and Edge in a fatal four-way match.

The crowd gave every superstar a positive reaction regardless of their status of a hero or villain. None of the competitors stayed in the ring for long as when one would get an advantage over another opponent they would be interrupted by another one of the challengers.

But on the titantron showed David hart smith Evan Bourne Tyson Kidd and r-truth watching the show on a monitor backstage they all turned around when a light fell. Before they new what hit them they were attacked by nexus with mickie behind them watching on with a satisfied look on her face.

They slowly came to a stop and wade called mickie to his side before Darren young pushed the monitor over where she once stood.

Wade then walked out of shot with mickie and the group soon followed leaving there carnage behind.

* * *

><p>John was sat in the ring looking around when noises of things crashing and falling over was heard and nexus came from the side of the arena. Mickie leading the way.<p>

A man who was trying to stop them from entering the arena took a hold of mickie's arm and David rushed to them and punched the man "you ok?" the camera picked him up asking mickie she nodded and he gently moved her out of the way of the carnage of the rest of nexus beating on the two men who tried to stop them.

Wade checked in with mickie before following his troops down the ramp towards the ring.

The match came to an abrupt end when the rookies first attacked Cena in the ring.

Mickie was on the outside of the ring when edge came towards her "Justin" she shouted as she backed away

Justin looked and hoped out the ring and met Edge with punches the rest of the group starting beating down on him for intimidating mickie.

In the midst of the commotion, Sheamus pinned Cena to win the championship, bringing the event to a premature conclusion. The group rushed back into the ring causing the referee and sheamus to flee from the ring.

As the group were watching sheamus disappear into the crowd John was getting to his feet mickie crouched ever so slightly watching him and as he turned around she kicked him right in the jaw sending him falling onto his back she got on the mat by his head and crouched down and whispered in his ear "i told you, golden boy" she then stood up and backed away out the way as the group crowded around the dazed man.

Skip Sheffield clotheslined John then helped David Otunga lift him up on wades shoulders for him to hit wasteland then it was followed by Justin Gabriel's 450 splash.

* * *

><p>Mickie was left in the ring alone with John as the group chased sheamus backstage she watched as John tried to sit up but couldn't, her heart strings did pull for the man she used to be close to.<p>

The two's eyes connected as John breathed deeply trying to catch his breathe after being winded, John sore the old mickie's eyes not the new heartless mickie's eyes, it was relief to see the mickie he once new even if it only last seconds.

John only blinked and her eyes changed she looked at him in disgust before getting out the ring and making her way up the ramp.


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie was sat in the canteen of Monday night raw listening to her ipod then her and john's song that they shared there first kiss whilst listening to played.

Mickie sighed and noticed how much her life had changed in a year, this time last year, mickie wouldn't of been able to sit alone like this she always had someone sitting with her talking to her about something.

The group was like a family but, being the only girl did isolate mickie and at times make her feel lonely.

When John sat down she looked at him he reached forward and pulled her ear phones out "i want to talk to the mickie I new not the mickie that's involved with the rookies"

"i don't know what your talking about" mickie said even though she knew she had changed

"why wade mickie? He is nothing like the man you want, you told me what kind of man you wanted to be married to and he is far from that" mickie looked at the man "if you wanted a new contract he is the wrong person to use to get that"

"you think I married wade just so I could get a raw contract again"

"well, yeah"

"have you ever thought that I actually love him that I actually want to be with him"

"no because I don't think you do" mickie just shook her head "you do realise every is blaming you for this" John spoke looking at her "there your guests, its your fault there here"

"whether they were my guests or not they would be here, they would still be doing what they are doing because" mickie then stopped

"because what? Come on micks you tell me why they are actually doing this" John chuckled softly "because you don't know, I don't think even they know, there just thugs"

mickie went to speak when evan Bourne rushed into the canteen "Vince has just fired bret"

"what?" everyone asked mumbling how they couldn't believe it

Evan Bourne fumbled with the remote "yeah he blames him for the attacks and said there's a new general manager and everything" he said turning the TV on and the place fell to a hush as mickie watched the TV John looked over mickie's face, no matter what was going on, he couldn't deny how beautiful he found her to be.

"excuse me sir" Michael Cole spoke standing up "i believe this is an email, yes it is it's an email from our new general manager and it reads, sir by order of the new general manager all seven members of the former NXT group have officially been hired" Michael Cole stopped talking and mickie looked to John

"guess people can stop blaming me for them being here now" she spoke John looked at her as she looked back towards the TV

"and they will address the wwe universe tonight"

John was sat watching the TV and shook his head at what sheamus was saying he was thanking the NXT rookies for what they had been doing as of late and John heard enough he stood up and walked out and to the gorilla position "hit my music" he said and sure enough his music hit as he walked out to the roar of the crowd.

"look at pasty over here he's in a great mood" he started "thanking everybody, thank you, thank you, thank you hell I could of sworn it was thanks giving, so allow me to join the party, I have some people id like to thank,Mr McMahon, thank you, new gm anonymous, mysterious, im interested, Michael Cole do me a favour send a thank you by email to our general manager for hiring the former NXT jimbrones because now I don't have to worry about if there gonna show up I know that there going to show up which means its a matter of time before I settle my issue with them, thank you, you human jar of mayonnaise for winning the fatal four way you see I went into that match the wwe champion that means I get a rematch so last but not least thank you Bridgeport and I know you know why because I cant think of a better place for a wwe championship match, sheamus, John Cena right here tonight"

Mickie was watching the TV as nexus sat down and wade started whispering things in her ear

"thanks babe I missed what happened now" she said with a small smile on her lips

"John got his match" melina said looking at mickie "Vince is the special guest referee"

"thanks" mickie smiled slightly and briefly to the women

Melina shook her head at the snarl mickie's husband sent her which seemed to go unmissed by the brunette as she began a conversation with heath and Justin. Mickie heath and Justin didnt seem to be as the same clothe as the other members of the group they seemed to be genuinely nice people, just, followed orders basically to not rock the boat or feel the wrath of the other members.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie was stood at a monitor on her own watching natalya face tamina, she sure missed wrestling

"miss it huh?" a voice she recognised came from the side of her she turned her head to the man in the bright orange t-shirt and his hands dug into his pockets. "what are they planning" John said softly to not draw attention to the fact he was talking to mickie with nexus not to far away busy talking in a huddle

"There not planning to beat people up if that's what your worried about" mickie said lowly also, she missed talking to John, that's one of the things she hated about being on smackdown talking on the phone was something she settled for but as the weeks went by the conversations got shorter and the phone calls got less frequent and after a few months they stopped talking all together.

"sure about that" John asked watching the screen

"yeah, im sure, you may not believe it but wade tells me everything"

John nodded "ok"

"not gonna do your dramatic commentating" Mickie spoke with a small smile

John chuckled and looked down "maybe when I don't have the threat of being beat up" he looked at her "i still don't understand why your in with them"

Mickie sighed "im not talking about this" she said before walking over to the group and John had no choice but to watch

* * *

><p>John was back in the canteen, watching the divas match, when mickie led the group out towards the ring, she stopped on the ramp and nexus walked around her to one side of the ring as tamina and uso's fled around the other mickie stepped aside and let them pass by "we don't want trouble" she said to them<p>

"we don't want trouble?" jerry the king lawler repeated in a confused tone that match the rosters and the wwe universe that either heard sore or watch at home her say it.

"listen harts" Wade's voice was heard saying "harts, we know your angry but we've come out here to apologise nice and simple" wade stopped talking when he sore Natayla attack his wife then Tyson Kidd come over the top rope onto heath and otunga as David hart smith got out the ring.

David got launched into the steel steps as Tyson got thrown into the guard wall the group then watched mickie and natalya going at it the other side of the ring.

"get in the ring" wade ordered "get in the ring" he said to Michael tarver skip Sheffield and Darren young before telling David otunga to and taking heath and Justin to try to break the girls up but were to late.

Mickie jumped into the air as she performed her Mick-DDT on Natayla onto the steel ramp she stood up looking at the women laying motionless with an I didnt want to have to do that look, which the watching backstage John Cena picked up on because he knew his best friend so well, but, was she still his best friend, that he didnt know.

John watched on as each nexus member issued a some what arrogant apology for there actions whilst mickie stood at the end hands on her hips watching on. She had short denim shorts on with a nexus shirt tucked under her bra showing off her torso.

John sighed, she looked exactly the same yet, she was so different, he didnt want to not be friends with mickie but, he had no choice then not to be he couldn't be sure that what they were saying to each other, she was running back and telling the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night John Cena was in the ring taking on sheamus with Vince McMahon as the special guest enforcer sheamus had just hit the brogue kick and when he turned around he sore nexus charging to the ring he quickly got out the ring and fled through the crowd.

Nexus followed but only until the guard wall

Mickie got into the ring as Darren young picked Cena off the apron he talked dirt to him before throwing him over the announce table.

Wade then ordered Skip Sheffield to over turn the table onto Cena which he did the nexus got into the ring and surrounded Vince the tension built as they stood looking at him.

Mickie then took her time getting out the ring and soon as both feet hit the floor the nexus started there beat down to the dismay of the audience world wide, mickie stood with her hands on her hips just watching.

The camera showed mickie's face to the world and backstage the superstars were watching "she's changed so much" Kelly Kelly commentated "this isn't the mickie we knew loved and respected any more" she spoke to the divas yet the whole room heard as they watched in silence.

She clapped her pleasure when skip clotheslined Vince and smirked when wade hit Vince with the waste land her smirk grew as Justin made his way to the top rope she nodded when he hit his 450 splash.

The group stood around the lifeless body of Vince wade looked up and watched as his wife backed up the ramp smirking, he matched her smirk "let's go" he said to his group before getting out the ring and following his wife out the arena backstage with his group not to far behind.

* * *

><p>The superstars and divas were in the canteen waiting news on the condition of Vince and John.<p>

"she has a cheek just wondering around here like nothings happened" evan said quietly referring to mickie picking up an apple

As mickie turned around eve came in "ok listen up ive got some news" she called out mickie stopped and leaned back against the counter wondering what this was about.

"John's fine, just hurting a bit but Vince has fractured ribs"

The mood in the room changed people looked down people sighed not knowing what the nexus were going to do next.

"you happy now" John Morrison said towards mickie

"how is this my fault?" Mickie asked as John walked in holding his stomach

"your in nexus you could stop this" melina said standing up

"Mel" her boyfriend John Morrison said grabbing her wrist

"no" melina said pulling her hand away "this isn't you, you don't do this"

"well I am" mickie said

Melina got closer to mickie "he's changed you"

"maybe he just gave me the opportunity to be who I really am" she said before going to the door by John and opening it

"he's your husband control him" melina raised her voice "i don't care what you say mickie you know this is wrong"

"mickie check it out" Justin said excitedly coming to her

"we just got to level 20" heath said excitedly they both changed to stern looking when they noticed the roster

"they bothering you" Justin asked

"it's fine" mickie said she said to them "really, it's fine" she looked back to melina "he may be my husband but this is out of my control" she then walked away seemingly excited about the video game heath was holding

Melina watched as the door closed "anyone else notice, how they change?"

"who" randy orton asked lurking in a corner

"heath and Justin"

"i guess so, but you don't have to be in hate the world mode all the time" John Cena said before going to the food table


	8. announcement

Ok an announcement

here we go

im ending this story, im getting next to no reviews for it so im guessing people don't like it so there's no point me writing it any more

sorry to the two people who do review

but im willing to replace this story with a new one

let me know any ideas you have and want me to use them :D


End file.
